Unexpected
by bitexbrittany
Summary: It's set after Eclipse. Edward and Bella are married. He did his part of the bargain. Bella's about to be changed, when the unexpected happens. Read and Review, I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this while I was at work. I decided I would try it, if you like it, I'll continue if not, then oh well.  
By the way, this is after Eclipse, after the wedding. Just so you know.

* * *

It's been a month now. A month since me and Edward finally joined ourselves together. We got married and later that night he did his part of the bargain. 

I was laying down in the new bed Edward had in his room. I finally fell asleep. But it all happened to fast.

I woke up feeling sick. I sat up and tried to breathe to get rid of the feeling. But then I felt too sick.

I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Great this would only make the change later.

Edward had came into the bathroom now and was holding my hair out of my face, while I puked my guts out.

When I was finally done, I brushed my teeth and went back to the bed.

"Carlisle wants to check up on you tomorrow." Edward told me.

Great, all I had was a simple cold, I don't need the hospital. " Yeah, yeah."

He started to hum my lullaby. Shortly after, I fell asleep.

When I woke up Edward told me to get dressed.

I got up way to fast and felt sick again. I stayed there on the bed. Ugh, I think I might throw up again. I breathed out my mouth.

I got up and started to slowly get dressed. I through on a pair of sweats and a shirt. For my hair I just through it up into a bun. I grabbed my shoes and we were off to the hospital.

Edward helped me into the car and was in before I could even get my seatbelt buckled.

He started to drive. He was going really fast. The feeling was coming back. " Edward." I said. He needs to slow down or stop.

He looked at me. Worry was written on his face."What's wrong?"

"Slow down." I told him. Looking at how fast we were going made me feel woozy.

He was still worried but he started to slow down.

I know he hates going slow, but I didn't want my puke all over his Volvo.

We finally got to the hospital. Edward helped me out of the car and we walked together.

The person at the desk looked up. " Please tell Dr. Cullen his son is here." He told her. She quickly nodded and called Carlisle.

We walked down to the hallway to where Carlisle was.

Edward knocked on the door. "Come in." Carlisle said.

We walked in and sat down. Carlisle told me he wanted to run some tests.

Carlisle took my blood, which made me feel more sick, and checked up on me to see if everything was fine.

Edward and I were waiting to see what would come. I was getting anxious.

After about an hour later, Carlisle had came in.

"Please sit, the results are in." He pointed to the chairs and we sat.

I looked at Edward. He looked as if he was trying to read Carlisle's mind.

I suddenly started to get nervous. What if I had some disease or something? What if I was dieing?

I couldn't help but ask," Carlisle, am I going to die?"

He chuckled. "No, you aren't going to die."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. " Bella, I don't know how it is possible, but you are..pregnant." He said.

I sighed. I knew it was something. Wait, I'm pregnant!

"What?" I asked confused.

"You are having a baby, Bella."

"Oh my gosh." There is no way, does Edward want to have a baby? Will he except it? What if he doesn't?

"I've never seen anything like this ,Bella, but yet again no vampire has ever gave a human a chance , no offense." He said.

"None taken." Oh well, as long as it was Edward's.

I looked up at Edward, afraid that he may not want to have a baby. " Do you want this?"

He looked down at me. " Of course I do. I never thought I could have children, but you made it happen, I love you Bella." He said kissing my forehead.

I couldn't help it, I started to cry. The tears kept flowing and flowing.

Edward lifted my chin, "What's wrong, aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy, Edward. I don't think I could be happier." I smiled.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked.

"Well because, now I get to have you and a baby. It's my dream come true, Edward." It really was. I always wanted children when I was young but when I found out Edward couldn't have kids, I blew it aside.

"Are we free to go now?" Edward asked Carlisle. He nodded.

We stood up and left.

On the way home I couldn't stop thinking about what is going to happen. I thought about everything. But then it hit me.

Alice is going to go crazy.

She is going to go way over board and nothing can stop her.

I sighed. I really don't want to go there now.

We pulled up into the driveway. Edward was by my side in no time.

I took a deep breath. I can handle this. I will go into that house and I will not let anything to extreme happen.

And by extreme I mean Alice going overboard.

* * *

How did you like it?  
I thought of what would happen at work when I remembered a fanfiction I was reading.  
Ha ha, tell me what you think.  
Should I continue?  
review and make the choice. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two.**_

_And by extreme I mean Alice going overboard._

I took one last deep breath before we walked into the house.

Alice was sitting there in Jasper's lap bouncing up and down.

No doubt about her seeing it.

But she was the only one smiling. I was confused. Did she tell them? And if she did were they upset?

Edward whispered in my ear, even though they could hear him, " She didn't tell them ,she wants us to."

Oh boy. My heart started to race. I don't know if I'm ready for this.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked us.

I looked at Edward. He was looking back at me.

" Edward and I... We ugh, we have some ...er... news for you guys." That was a really simple sentence and I messed it up.

"Okay... What is it?" Jasper said.

I looked at Edward once last time. I don't want to tell him.

I knew he could sense my heart racing."Bella is pregnant."

Everyone's eyes widened. Oh no.

Alice came running up to me faster than a heartbeat and started hugging. Oh well, I'm happy too. I guess I can hug back.

Once she let go, Jasper was by my side.

He gave me a hug, it surprised me. I always thought he wanted to keep his distance.

After Jasper, came Emmett. He picked me up in the air and just wouldn't let go.

Just like my teddy bear."Emmett, can you put me down now?" He laughed.

He sat me back down. Esme was by my side next."Oh honey, I'm so happy for you." I couldn't help but smile.

Once she pulled away from the hug I looked around. Rosalie was sitting there giving me glares.

She saw that I was looking.She grunted and ran up the stairs. What did I do to her?

Oh wait. I'm pregnant. Rosalie had always wanted children. And she was told that she could never have any because she is a vampire. And here I sit, pregnant, with Edward's baby. I feel so bad.

I saw Emmett rushing up to their room. He mouthed that he was sorry and I nodded. I'm not mad. I won't be mad at her.

I turned back to Edward. He had that heart-stopping crooked smile on his face. I smiled back.

He picked me up and walked us to our room. Instead of the bed, he layed me on top of him on the black coach we never got rid of.

He pulled me closer to his chest.

After that, I was completely lost in thought. I can't believe I'm pregnant. I'm going to need to bu a crib, diapers, and everything else a baby needs.

I knew Alice was going to try and help me. I decided that I will let her because she is my sister and this is her niece or nephew. I also want Rosalie to help too. I want her to be included in it, she is my sister after all.

I hear a scream. I knew it was coming from Alice's room." THANK YOU BELLA! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!"

Of course she would have seen something about it happening.

Edward chuckled. I guess he saw the vision Alice had of us shopping."What do you want the baby to be?" He asked.

I want a boy.. but a girl also. "Hmmm. I want a boy.. but I want a girl also. So either way I'm fine."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well.. I don't really care. As long as you are having my baby I'm happy as can be." He gave me that crooked smile of his.

I was looking in his eyes. Great, he was trying to dazzle me, but I don't know why.

He leaned closer. I could smell his amazing scent. He kept on getting closer and closer and closer. His breath was hitting me in my face. His lips only a few inches away from mine. My heart started racing. I could feel it."I love you," He said before his lips were on mine.

I gasped. I couldn't breathe. He pulled away and smiled. I tried to control my heart.

After a while it slowed back to it's normal speed.

I looked at the clock. It was already eight-thirty.

"Time to go to bed."Edward whispered. I sighed, I don't want to.

He started to hum my lullaby. Soon after I was starting to fall asleep.

The last thing I thought was.. I'm pregnant.. with Edward's baby..living with my family.. I can't be happier.

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

sorry its not so long, i'm trying to get this story started.  
i have difficulties trying to make it longer, but I'm going to try.  
so what do you think?  
review 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my reviewers. I didn't expect this many reviews!  
**I don't, nor will I ever, own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**

_**Chapter Three..**_

_And then I fell asleep._

I started to see the sun beaming in the room. I knew it was daytime but I didn't want to get up.

I layed there for a few more minutes and decided might as well get up.

I through back the covers and got up to go downstairs.

I saw Edward standing in front of the stove. He was cooking something. I leaned over the staircase to see.

Pancakes. He was cooking pancakes.

I giggled. This might be funny. Edward turned around and smiled.

"Good morning." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Morning." I mumbled. He chuckled.

He turned the pancakes on the plate and sat it on the table with the syrup." I thought you might want some breakfast."

I sat down at the table. I cut up my first piece and tasted it."Is there anything you can't do?"

He laughed. Didn't say nothing, but laughed.

I ate my breakfast in silence. I always liked the silence.

Before I could even get up to wash my plate , Edward had taken it and washed it for me."Always the gentleman." I mumbled.

He heard me though, he walked over and gave me a kiss. He pulled away before we could do anything.

I breathed slowly. I was trying to calm down.

"Do you want to go to my house this afternoon?" He asked as he sat us down on the coach.

Before I could say anything I ran to the bathroom. I felt sick and I needed to get there.

I started to throw up. I kept on going even thought it felt like nothing was in me.

Edward was by me holding my hair. He had a towel and a glass of water by him.

When I was done I took the towel and wiped off. I took a couple drinks of water to get rid of the taste.

I turned back to Edward. He must be going through pain watching me be sick.

"Can we go to your house for a while?" I asked and we were already in the car.

I layed my head back on the car seat, lost in thought.

Next thing I knew we were in the driveway to his house.

Alice was waiting outside for us. " Hey, Bella. I saw that you were sick and I thought maybe we could watch some movies for today."

"Sure, that's fine , Alice." Edward had carried me over to the coach. He was positioned so I was laying on him.

The first movie she put in was about some guy obsessed with the number twenty three. It wasn't that bad.

Alice then put in a romantic, comedy movie. I didn't even watch it. It bored me. I closed my eyes and began to think about everything that is going on.

Alice , then , put a movie in about this lady who had a collection of dolls.

It was Dead Silence. I found it really interesting and found myself staring at the screen.

After that I was completely bored. " So..."

Alice was watching me, " So.. when do you want to go shopping?"

* * *

sorry, i dont really know what to write.  
the movies were dead silence and the number twenty-three.  
now, i need to go study.  
wish me luck, because if i fail my science test i might not get to write for a while.  
review 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh crap, there's been a misunderstanding. Bella hasn't moved in, I guess. She is getting all her stuff ready, so she is still with Charlie.  
**I don't, nor will I ever, own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**

_**Chapter Four.**_

_Alice was watching me, " So.. when do you want to go shopping?"_

I groaned. I really hate shopping. And now that I am happing a baby, she is going to do more shopping. Oh, joy!

She was still looking at me.I sighed." I guess, I can go today."

She looked like she was about to bust. She started squealing. That's Alice for you.

"Go take a shower and get dressed. I want to get a head start at the mall." She started to rush me to the stairs.

I went up there and turned on the warm water. As it was getting warmed up I went to get me some clothes. I set it on the bed and went to the shower.

I stepped in. I let the water run down my back, while I just stood there. It felt good. Finally, I decided I would hurry up before Alice has a cow.

I quickly washed my hair with my favorite shampoo Edward had gotten me for here. I washed off the rest of my body and got out.

I grabbed a towel and dried off.

I walked over to where I had put my clothes. I picked out a long sleeved black shirt with some jeans and some shoes.

I quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. I looked fine. I ran downstairs perfectly but when I reached the last one I fell.

Of course, Edward was there to catch me. I could feel my cheeks burning up." Bella, Bella, Bella."

That only made me blush more. I got free from him and walked to Alice. "Let's go."

We walked out to her car and got in. She started speeding down the road. I realized that I didn't even know what I was having so how was I going to get stuff for the baby?

I turned to Alice. I was about to ask her when she looked at me and smiled. "Bella, I'm not telling you, I will get clothes for your baby and then we can pick out the crib and other stuff we need."

I hated when she did that. She knows that I want to know.

We were already there so she got out of her side and I got out of mine. She walked to the other side of me. We started towards the store.

"Let's do the cribs first." She had already started towards the aisle. I followed.

There was a whole section for cribs. I was looking at all of the ones I liked. There are so many!

I was walking by a row when I saw one that was perfect.

It was wooden. It had different colored balls at the top so the baby could play with. Around it was a line of teddy bears.

"Alice ! I foun-" Before I could finish she was beside me.

"Bella! It's perfect!" She was satisfied that I had gotten this one. She got the box and put it on the cart we had.

We headed off towards where the changing carts were. I looked at a couple and decided it didn't matter what it looked like.

I put the box on the cart with the crib.

We started walking when Alice saw all the baby clothes.

She started going through them all. Looking at them one at a time.

She found one she liked. It was for a boy. She turned towards me." Bella. This is so perfect for him." I smiled. She just told me what I was having. She must have caught on. "Oops."

"Oh well, don't sweat it, Alice. Let's just keep looking and we can get that I suppose." She was already in a better mood now that I said that.

We looked round the whole area with all the boy clothes.

We ended up getting at least five outfits for my baby.

"We are just done, Bella, we have alot more work." I sighed. I knew she was right.

"Oh well. We can do it another time." I am really glad we didn't just keep going because I would be so tired.

"I can't wait to go see Edward and tell him all about today." I leaned my head back against the headrest.

* * *

so there you go,  
now I have to go before I miss the bus for my field trip.  
i'm going to a hockey game for a reward thing.  
i'll be back around 11. [its now 4: 30 here  
by the way,  
my friend heaven is writing a story, its about vampires and stuff but it's not twilight.  
i think its good, but do you maybe want me to post it up for you to read it?  
oh and im wanting to write about if bella and edward and all them were humans and they went to college and met each other.  
review! 


End file.
